The Island (Clato AU)
by CatoandClove-will-live-forever
Summary: Cato and Clove are stranded on a island but is the island a normal island or does it have secrets that no one can explain? CLATO. Rated M because they're two hormonal teenagers on a beautiful island alone, lemons are gonna happen
1. Chapter 1

**Heller this is my first fanfiction on *clap clap*! With three exlimation marks. So yes people I am very fucking excited :-) Okay here we go...**

Clove POV:

It's been three years, three years since I've conversed with anyone except him, after the ship sunk, my mind goes blank and I ended up on this Lagoon in the middle of no where.

Cato Johnson was the most hottest boy I've seen in my entire life. His blonde spikes always, perfectly messy, his blue sparkling eyes is like looking into a crystal clear pool, and his muscles could make any girl in the entire world melt into a puddle. And I'm stranded on an island in only God knows where with him.

When I first woke up his face was the first thing I saw when I woke up on the beach. He looked relieved when I opened my eyes. I was on the cruise ship on my way to Jamaica with my mom, dad and older sister Caroline. I'd seen Cato at the pool and overheard, okay okay, I was eavesdropping and over beard someone called him Cato. When I woke up I mumbled the stupidest thing.

"Am I dead?" I mumble putting my habd on my pounding head which hurt so bad.

He chuckles. "No thank god." He says helping me up. "I'm Cato." He says.

I blush slightly because his arm was around my waist holding me up. "Clove." I mumble as he sets me down in the sand handing me a coconut that had a hole already poked inside it.

"Thanks ." I mumble taking a sip of the tart coconut water. "How lomg was I out?" I asks putting my face into my palms still with a headache.

He thinks for a moment, "I got here three daysa ago and you washed up onto shore, I thought I was alone because I though you were dead, then you started coughing and you're obviously alive." He chuckles.

Three days? It's been three days since the boat sank. "How the hell did I not get eaten by a shark." I think out loud.

He shrugs. "I have no idea." He sits down next to me, as I look at the sun going down and I see he already has a fire going, and a...tent?

"Where did you get all that?" I ask.

"I was on a life raft, there was all sorts of things in there, come on, check it out." He smiles slightly, standing up and holds out his hand helping me up. I take it and he leads me to a chest.

I get on my knees and open it seeing, 3 sets of matches, a pack of bars of soap a lantturn, a gallon of fresh water, four packets of dry fruit, four bags of beef jerky, a knife, a notebook and a few pens.

"And there's a sleeping bag and tons of blankets in the tent." He says, "I found a fresh water, water fall that I get fresh water from."

I nod. "Do you wanna show me?" I asks stranding up.

He chuckles. "I guess that would be a good idea." He says. "But it's getting dark, we'll wait until morning." He says.

I nod, "Alright." I walk over to a branch and take off my sweat shirt , to a black tank top which is still soaked, so I take that off too, to my favorite blue bikini top and take off my jean short shorts, to the bottoms of the bikini and hang up the clothes, not taking off my bikini I might be on a deserted island but there's still a boy on this island who I barely know.

**Cato POV: **

I look at the beautiful peteie brunette that washed up on the shore, who is now stripping, letting her clothes dry. Just looking into her emerlard green eyes when she awoke was beautiful, imagine how insane I would've been if there wasn't someone else on the island, it's just bery lucky that it was a beautiful girl.

As she turns around I look away quickly, and I hear her laugh lightly. I chuckle and take my go into the tent, thanking god that I actually brought my suitcase and put on my old shorts that I usually wear to bed, and I grab one of my shirts and walk over to Clove.

"You can wear this while your clothes dry." I smile as she takes it and puts it on. The shirt is like a dress on her , but showed off her perfect legs.

"Thanks, Cato." She says and smiles. "I'm gonna go to bed." She says walking towards the tent.

I nod. "Alright, I'll be in later." I say as I start to climb a tree to get the fresh coconuts I saw earlier today, and set them with the others then go into the tent quietly seeing Clove with one of the blankets and one of the two pillows that were in the chest. I lay next to the burnette beauty and smile, that I don't have to go through this alone.

*** Line break ***

**Clove POV:**

I woke up in the morning witmy head rested on Cato's bare chest. "It wasn't just a nightmare." I mumble and stand up, going out of the tent. Judging by the lighting it's about 9:00 in the morning. I see mangos sitting on a rock and grab one and start eating it wiping juice off my face and heard someone chuckling which obviously could only be Cato.

"What?" I ask turning around seeing Cato.

"Nothing but you're not supposed to eat there Clover." He laughs.

I look down at the fruit, feeling my entire body on fire. "Oops." I say as he takes the mango away from me, peeling the skin off with the knife that was in the chest.

"Don't eat the seeds either." He teases as he cracks open a coconut, drinking the juice, and cuts a piece out eating the fresh coconut.

I roll my eyes. "Smart ass." I laugh taking a bite from the mango. "Are you gonna show me that water fall now?" I raise my eyebrows

**Tah Dah, I hope to have the new chapter up asap give me a week and if I don't have it up by then you can be pissed at me, okay? Okay. PLEASE REVIEW! Like, follow but MOSTLY COMMENT :D. OK hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God, I feel so special, thank you guys so much! :'-) I have a few ideas about what's to come thanks to kayoamon-lover! 3**

** autumn-robin, YES this is based off of the Blue Lagoon which I highly recommend all of the movies, I prefer the first one but all three of the movies are so amazing! I also love the third because it has Indiana Evans in it and she is off my favorite show as a little kid H2o which is on Netflix (She doesn't come until the third season by the way)**

** Alexbelleclato Thank you! I can't wait to write more of the story for you! ****J**** (By the way I love your username)**

**Dear random person who said my spelling errors took away from the story, I am truly sorry, I'm only going into eighth grade, and I write everything on my kindle which is harder to do then you might think. I'll try to do better, thanks for pointing it out****J****.**

**Dear guest who told me to update, Tah dah here you are!**

**Dear hg guest, THANK YOU! 3**

** Clato 27 Oh good, I suck at summaries glad you like it! 3**

**Okay, Now that that's done, here we go…**

**Cato POV:**

I look down at the small girl and chuckle, shaking my head. "Of course Clover." I say holding out my hand, helping her up, from the sandy ground. I can't help but to let my eyes travel down her body. She still has my shirt on, showing off her perfect legs, even know it's like a dress to her. Clove Prescott is truly beautiful, I've seen lots of hot girls in my life, but they were trying too hard, with a pound of make-up, on and right now I know for sure that Clove has no make-up on and she still looks like an angel.

"Umm, Cato are you okay?" She asks me. I forgot too lost in my train of thought that I was probably staring at her like a psycho; I shake my head, trying to clear my thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine Clove." I smile at her. "Let's go." I say starting to walk towards the tropical forest, as I walk I can hear foot-steps behind me. As we walk through the jungle, I can hear the birds singing and a few monkeys, I hope nothing dangerous lurks in this tropical jungle.

**Clove POV:**

I follow behind the muscular blonde, looking at the beautiful trees that tower over us, the flowers are all sorts of colors, pink, blue, orange yellow, this would be my mom's paradise she's a florist, and is completely obsessed with plants, that's why my name is Clove obviously.

When I look at Cato in front of me I see something on his right shoulder blade, a tattoo? As I get closer I see numbers, 3/12/07, with a heart around it. "Cato?" I ask.

He turns around "Yeah Clove?" He asks.

"What's your tattoo?" I ask, and he looks down.

"That's when my little brother, Christopher died in a car accident, I got it when I turned eighteen." I take his hand, so he's one year older than me, that's not that bad.

"He was seven and was walking home from school, because we live right next to his school, and a drunk driver at three o'clock in the afternoon hit him and he hit him, immediately dying on impact."

"I'm sorry for asking." I say softly.

He nods and squeezes my hand softly. "It's alright." I feel so bad.

He keeps walking not letting go of my hand. He stops as we gets closer to a beautiful water fall, with a pool of perfectly clear water at the base. "Wow." I say admiring the perfect natural beauty of the spring.

**Cato POV:**

I smile at clove as she's in awe of the water fall and dive into the water, splashing her and laugh as she squeals and smirks at me.

"Jokes on you, you got your shirt wet." She laughs and takes off my shirt to a blue bikini and laughs, splashing me.

"Tell me about your family." I say looking at her.

She shrugs. "Typical family, my dad is Bob Prescott the lawyer you see on every park bench in Pennsylvania." She laughs, "Then my mom, Amy is a florist, I have an older sister, Caroline who is nineteen and two brothers who are three Danny and Ethan, they're evil twins, I swear." She smiles. "And they didn't come with us, thank god, because they were too young, my mom said so they're with my aunt Fran."

I start laughing.

She laughs, "What?"

"Your mom is Amy, your dad is Bob, your sister's Caroline and you have two little brothers, Ethan and Danny plus your Aunt's name is Fran."

She nods. "You just summarized what I just said." She laughs.

I shake my head, "Clove you still don't get it." I say laughing. "A, B, C, D, E, F. Clove I hate to break it to you, but your family is the alphabet." I laugh and she starts laughing too.

"Only you would think like that Cato." She laughs and starts floating on her back.

"It's paradise here." She says looking up at the blue sky.

"Yes you are." I mumble, but I didn't realize she heard me.

"What?" She smiles.

My face turns red. "Nothing." I shrug, trying to sound normal.

She smirks. "You said something."

"I did not." I object.

She smirks and swims to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me.

**BOOM! THEY KISSED! Okay so volleyball is coming up so I'll try to update frequently but conditioning is hell, I tell you that now, So Give me a week before you get pissed. ****J**** And if you have any ideas, message me! Yeah, bye! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've had volleyball and sleep that's about it, then in like three days I'm starting Marching Band! Whoop! That's right I'm a volleyball player and a band geek! No hate please. But I have been SO sore, those who also play get what I'm saying. Today I did 5 suicides I get why they call them suicides now, and that thing where you put your hand on the line and go around the court, 2 of those which I felt like I was going to pass out ._. **

**Koyamon-lover, Thanks so much doll! You've helped me so much when I was new and had no idea what to do! xoxox**

**Clato 27, Ohmigod those suggestions are so helpful I have a few thing based off of that. Kisses! Thank you!**

**Kongyroo1 , Thanks so much! I love islands and the ocean! I live nowhere near the ocean and when I went to Myrtle beach I spent from 6:00am to 10:00 pm at the beach and getting up earlier then 2:00pm is not my thing so yeah, I adore the ocean.**

**Guest who is a volleyball player, Oh my god you feel my pain but when I'm not in volleyball I'm a slug who does nothing but sit in my bed listening to AC/DC stalking Isabelle and Alexander and sending Nicole hate. *High five***

**autumn-robin , YOU SHOULD ohmigod it's amazing, look it up on YouTube the full movie is on there! **

**Guest Blooper , Thanks so much if it weren't for those who comment/favorite/follow I would have updated the second chapter. xoxoxox**

**Alexbelleclato , Thanks! I try, love!**

**Catoandclove4eva , (Love your username by the way) I know I just love Clato! xoxox**

**cherrycolahoneykisses , (Cute username!) Lol here you go! I feel special when people stalk me. o.o**

**Hannie597 , Here you are my sweet! **

**Okay sorry I love when you guys comment and I love responding sorry if all ^^ that gets on your nerves but I want you guys to know I care what you think. Anywhooooooooooo, here we go lovelies... **

**Clove POV:**

I feel him smiling against my lips and I'm not going to lie I got goose bumps. Of course I've had a kiss before but with Cato the kiss felt like the first kiss I've ever had in my life not to mention the best.

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream out of no where, we both pull back to see a girl who looks to be 20 or 22 with a crazy look in her ocean green eyes. Her brown flowing hair brushes in her face because of the small gust of wind. "Please! Please help him! Please!" She begs with tears following out of her eyes like the waterfall behind us. Both Cato and I exchange looks. We didn't think there was anyone else on the island.

I quickly get out of the spring Cato followed close behind me, I didn't bother to put on Cato's shirt. As I approach the woman I can see she's trembling. "Please calm down, and tell us what's wrong." I say softly. Looking at the girl I can see a scar on her forehead and she's wearing a plain dark blue tank top and gray shorts.

She starts mumbling and all I can make out is 'Finnick' , 'trying' , 'Rico' and 'bloody'. I look at Cato and he gives me a 'I don't know what to do.' He is very helpful I think sarcastically to myself.

"Annie! Annie, where are you!?" A tall muscular man, with bronze hair and tan skin yells and froze when he saw us. "Annie, baby, come here." He says slowly as the girl who seems to be Annie walks over to him. "Go back to the tree house, Rico's fine." He says looking into her eyes, kissing her scar softly as Annie starts walking out of my view.

"Hello." He says and starts walking towards us, I notice he's very handsome, he's shirtless which shows his six pack which is sculpted even more then Cato's which I thought was impossible his eyes are beautiful like Annie's accept darker. He stops a few feet away from us as I feel Cato's arm around my waist pulling me closer to him protectively.

"Hi." I say, not really knowing what to say to him.

He smiles crookedly looking at us. "I thought no one would ever show up." He says, so we're not the only ones on the island, they're here too. "I'm sorry where are my manners?" He holds out his hand to us. "I'm Finnick." He says as Cato shakes his hand.

"I'm Cato, and this is Clove." He says rubbing the side of my hip slightly.

He looks over his shoulder. "And that was Annie." He says, "I had no idea there was anyone else on the island." He says looking us over.

I shook my head. "Our boat sunk a few days ago, we just got here." I say looking at Finnick and he nods.

"We've been here for the last about..." He thinks for a moment. "Three years."

My jaw drops. "Three years? And no nothing has happened? No boats? No planes?" I ask.

He shook his head. "No boats, there was a plane about 5 months ago, we couldn't signal it." He says shaking his head. Oh my gosh how am I going to survive here? I ask myself in my head.

"So where have you guys been staying?" Cato asks Finnick.

"At first we stayed on the beach but now I built a tree house and that's where we stay." He says looking in the direction Annie had walked. "Do you guys want to come and eat?" He asks.

I look up at Cato, I was rally hungry and he gave me an approving nod, still not taking his arm off my waist. "We would love to, thank you." I smile at him and he turns around, starting to walk, I take Cato's hand following him, as we walk I spot a tree house, it was pretty high up in the trees, it had a palm leaf roof it looked structured very well, I think it might be 15x20 there was a latter Finnick started to climb as we get closer I can hear some singing coming from the tree house which I assumed was Annie as I started to climb half way up I almost fell when I felt a hand on my ass, blushing like crazy I laugh "Oops." I say as I keep climbing the latter I can picture in my mind Cato smirking and roll my eyes.

**I hope that makes up for it being so late but yeah silly Annie! Lol so comment, what should Rico be? A.) Monkey or B.) Parrot? PLEASE comment on that! Okay, yeah I plan on updating as soon as I can! Please don't hate me! Ohmigod have you guys read 'Down The Rabbit Hole' ? OH MY FINNICK, I was crying I hope she doesn't you know... But on a happier not Alexander hasn't tweeted Nicole in like 11 tweets *Self five* Okay Ima let you go now, xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy my wonderful readers, my first day of band camp and there are some really hot senior boys (Even know I've seen most of them in their boxers because of my brother's friends who are a mix of soccer, and football players but some play ) It was pretty awkward, but y'know still hot. And volleyball of course, so much fucking running. :-/ awesome anyways, I GOT A CATO ACTION FIGURE! I am overly excited. :D**

** Koyamon-lover, of course Fannie/Odesta is pure perfection people who ship Kinnick :-/ Go burn in hell with Glimmer. (Just my opinion)**

**CherryColaHoneyKisses, Thanks for voting, love! **

**Kongyroo1 , Okay, I promise the romance will get better, I'll try to at least have some sexy time next chapter maybe. Lol Alexander Ludwig word **

**Guest Claire , Thanks so much! Xoxoxxo.**

**Guest who also read Down The Rabbit Hole , I know Nicole needs to fuck off she's an orange slut who needs a life.**

**Clovelyshannonings , YES I AM! Whoop, I play flute and picclo. (I spelled that wrong :-/ )**

**Hannie597 , I have a whole plan about their child, but thanks, love!**

**ClovelyCato555 , TAH DAH.**

**Guest who was really nice , Thank you!**

**Guest who hates Nicole too , Thanks so much! I'm pretty sure Nicole's chin is a foot long and her mole is her brain... You know it I know it, so let's just go with it.**

**Umm so I am gonna try to have some lime in this chapter with Clato and you guys HAVE to tell me if you want some stuff in Finnick and Annie's POV. Okay here we go... **

**Cato POV:**

I smirk at the perfect view I have of Clove's ass as we climb up to Finnick's tree house. I'm kinda not sure about the Annie girl, she seemed a little... out of it to me and she could be Finnick's sister but he wouldn't call his sister 'babe' , as we get to the top it's a circular room, on the right I see a chest that has who knows what in it. In the very center there's a fire that has smoke going out of a opening in the roof, its closed in by stone and mud, Annie has four pieces of fish in a really old looking pan in the fire. Behind the fire there's an actual matress with two pillows and a light sheet, on the right there's a desk with a few jars of ink and an ink pen, I see an opening , I'm not sure where that leads to.

Finnick chuckles at a parrot that lands on Annie's shoulder. "See Annie he's fine, he probably was only tired sweetheart." She giggles and looks up at Clove.

"You have beautiful hair." She smiles and Clove smiles back.

"Thank you." She says holding my hand.

Finnick smiles at us. "How long have you two been together?" He asks glancing at our hands intertwined.

I'm not really sure what to say, Clove and I hadn't really talked about it because after our first kiss Annie came, she's been holding my hand and I did touch her ass...

Clove shrugs. "I guess we're not really offical I guess." She laughs and looks up at me.

Annie looks up at us. "Finny and I have been together for nine years." She says putting the fish on four pieces of wood handing them to each one to us.

Finnick nods and kisses her cheek. "Yes we have." He says looking at her, and I can tell even know they've been together for nine years he looks at her like she's the only girl in the world and he kisses her scar.

Clove smiles the ground, "That's so sweet ." She smiles starting to eat her fish, and I sit down next to her starting to eat mine too

Annie nods. "And we've been having sex for six." I almost choke on my fish, Finnick almost does the same and Clove bites her lip too keep from laughing.

"Ann that's not something to share with other people." Finnick says patting her thigh.

Annie looks up from her fish. "Oops sorry." She giggles and kisses Finnick softly.

Clove laughs softly. "It's okay Annie." She smiles finishing her food and stands up. "Excuse me." She says starting back down the ladder.

Annie smiles. "If you need to use the bathroom you can go out that opening across the bridge to our 'bathroom'." She says using air quotes.

Clove laughs. "Thank you." She says climbing back up the ladder and out the opening.

Annie smiles at me. "She's very nice." She says looking at me as I finish my own food.

After I swallow, I nod. "She is." I say lookimg in the direction of the opening.

Finnick chuckles. "If you need help building something you can always ask." He says.

I smile. "Thanks, I think we're going to stick to the tent though for a little bit." I say as Clove comes back.

She smiles at all of us, "Can we head back?" She asks me and I nod standing up. She waves to Annie and Finnick. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." She says looking at them.

"Thank you guys so much." I say starting to go down the ladder. Clove coming down after me.

"Bye-bye!" Annie smiles waving down at us.

Clove giggles and waves back and then takes my hand.

**Clove POV:**

Finnick and Annie seem really nice, Annie sometimes sounds like a child but she's super sweet and Finnick looks motcho and tough on the outside but he's the most loving man when it comes to Annie. When I said 'We really haven't became offical' I had no idea what else the say, I mean out kiss. and the way we are always holding hands now, I guess we are...

As we approach the beach I sit on the log and he sits next to me. "Cato?" I asks playing with his fingers.

"Yeah Clover?" He asks not taking his eyes off the sun that looks like it's being put out by the ocean.

"Do you like me?" I ask looking up at him, I feel like a fucking sixth grader asking that to him.

He chuckles. "Yeah." He says and kisses down my jaw slowly.

I giggled leaning my head back, "So we're going out?" I ask as he sets me on his knee so I'm facing him.

"I guess so." He says against my lips, I take the opportunity to kiss him passionately wrapping my arms around his neck to make any space between us go away.

He smirks against my lips running his hands up and down my bare sides, hooking his fingers on either side of my bikini bottoms

I bite his lower lip playfully. "If you wanna touch me you can." I whisper against his lips and nuzzels his neck.

He smirks and moves his fingers to my inner thigh, tracing the side hem of my bikini bottoms. "Are you sure Clo?" He asks slightly rubbing me through my bikini bottoms.

I bite my lip. "Mhm."

**Tah dah! Annie, wow... I just thought thay would be really funny. I wrote this from 4:00 to 5:00 and then went to volleyball until eight and then finished so, yeah next chapter will kinda be really steamy ;-). Kay bye babes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassss up?! Okay I just got back from marching band and I have no volleyball today! Whoop! I'm just bored so hey, why not write y'all a lemony chapter? Am I right? Anywhoooo,**

** Koyamon-lover , I know, Fannie feels and I love writing all of them.**

** Guest NONE YA , Lol I'll try, as the lonely virgin as I am I'll try very hard and thank you, I love those who review.**

** cherrycolahoneykisses , Well duh XD.**

** Kongyroo , Lol yeah I even laugh at Annie's remark ehen I reveiw the story over. And yeah but it's more like getting steamy on the beach.**

** Guest Kinky-Kloe , YAY Nicole sucks :-/ She's a bitch.**

**Staywifme , Lol your comment brightened my day, I guess we'll find out won't we?**

**Guest, well her you are!**

**Guest, sorry I've been soooo busy lately **

**Guest, Thanks so much! Xoxox**

** . .Games , Heeerrrrreee yooouuuuu are.**

**Xoxo J bird , Lol we'll find out and thanks so much!**

**Okay here we go...**

**Clove POV:**

He smirks and shifts me in his lap so I'm straddling his lap. "Clover, you're so beautiful." He says against my lips. I can feel my entire body on fire as he pushes the material of my bikini aside, running his middle finger across my core, I bite my lip to surpress a moan.

He smirks and starts rubbing my clit. "Let it out." He mummbles and kisses down my jaw slowly, and starts pumping a finger inside of me. I moan softly causimg him to add another finger. I moan a little louder keeping my eyes shut as he rubs me. I haven't really been touched before, being 'horny' wasn't one of the things on my mind back at home, I lost my virginity when I was sixteen but the boy that I was with was very awkward and not very passionate but Cato just fingering me made me so wet, just thinking about it.

He takes his free hand off my waist and runs it across my chest, I can feel my peaks harden and I guess it showed because Cato got a huge grin on his face, adding another finger inside me making me moan loudly.

He increases the speed of his fingers inside of me, and I feel myself get close. "Please harder." I whimper squeezing my eyes shut, as he obeys. "Oh fuck Cato!" I moan loud throwing my head back as I orgasm.

Cato chuckles slipping his fingers out of me, when I look at him I see him licking off each one of the fingers that were inside me. I bite my lower lip watching him my eyes full of lust. "That felt really good." I say against his lips.

He grins and kisses me deeply, I run my tongue across his lower lip and he immediately opens his mouth allowing me entrance, I run my tongue across his. "You taste like me." I say against his lips.

Cato chuckles and nods. "Very sweet, like mangos." He says against my lips. I giggle and stand up sliding my bikini bottoms down and untie my bikini top throwing both of the pieces at him and laughs as he catches them, throwing them aside. "I'm gonna get you princess!" He laughs running after me and catches me spinning me around.

Once he sets me down I push him onto the sand straddling him, he smirks up at me glancing from my eyes to my boobs every few seconds. "Like what you see?" I smirk down at him and he nods running his finger over my nipple making me moan softly, and flips over so he's on top of me.

I bite my lip as he kissing all along my chest, twriling his tongue around my hardened nipple. I tangle my hands in his blonde spikes, tugging playfully. He kisses down my stomach, licking my inner thighs making my hips buck up. "Don't tease." I mumbled with my eyes closed.

He grins. "Maybe I wanna tease you princess." He says, I smirk, he thinks I'm going to let him tease me and not tease back? Hell no. I run my hand down his abs and rubs him through his shorts slowly.

I grin back at him. "Maybe I wanna tease /you/ blondie." I smirk, squeezing him through his pants and he groans.

"Okay, okay." He mumbles and he licks down my stomach slowly, nipping my inner thigh which makes me moan softly.

"Please Cay." I beg slightly, bitting my lower lip hard. He grins and bites my clit, making me throw my head back moaning. "Fuck." I mumble as he slips his tongue into me, licking me fast, massaging my clit hard, with his thumb.

Soon I feel myself tighten around his tongue, he smirks quickening his pace, I grip the sand around me hard, moaning loud as I climaxed. He grins licking up all my cum and swallowing. "Damn." I mumble and smirk, flipping him over onto his back. "I think I need to repay you because you did such an amazing job." I say against his lips.

He smirks. "Only if you want to babe." He says as I lick down his abs biting the hem of his shorts.

He grins. "You told me there was no teasing babe." He says smirking downat me and I nod.

"I did." I smirk sliding down his boxers and lick the tip of him playfully.

He groans. "C'mon Clo." He growls lustfully to me.

I smirk and take him into my mouth, sucking on him hard, gripping his thighs.

He lets out a throaty groan, tangling his hands in my long raven hair.

I graze my teeth over his length, twisting my tongue around him and he lets out a louder groan. "Fuck Clover!" I start deep throating him and he groans louder.

A little after he moans and grips my hair harder, as he cums in my mouth and I smirk pulling away and swallow all of it. "Yummy." I smirk against his lips.

He chuckles and lifts me up bridal style, going into the tent, setting me down and laying next to me wrapping me in his arms and nuzzels my neck. "Good night Clover." He mumbles

I'm so tired I barely noticed what he said. "Night." I say softly closing my eyes and almost immediately falling asleep.

**I'm sorry if that was bad lol, I'm a lonely virgin don't yell at me. Also, if you're a 'Guest' and you comment may you pretty please put a name or like something so I can verify it's you when I respond? Obviously they didn't have sex sex but once they do your in for a shock! DUN DUN DUN! I've been babysitting my brother's best friend's brother's kid because he's in Tennessee and the mother of his child is in jail (again) so I just try to help. :-) Cause I'm a good person and I get 10 bucks an hour :-P . Kay bye babes! ❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, I know it's been like a day but I just got back from volleyball camp for three hours (Seeing my brother's 4 ex girlfriends, awkward.) But I have a party tonight and I'm pretty tired so I'm just laying in my bed,.watching spongebob, writing for you. ❤ **

**Koyamon-lover , Thanks lol I try.**

**Guest Gello , What? I'm confused.**

**Kongyroo1 , I'm sorry haven't given one, like I said I'm a lonely vigin who's only made out once. And I try.**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses , Great, glad you like it.**

**Guest Terrible , .-. Did I not warn you guys that I'm a lonely virgin? I think I mentioned it several times, and at the end I said 'Sorry if it was bad.' And since you're being rude I'll be rude too. YOUR 45 AND READING A CLATO STORY, YOU'VE BEEN ON THIS EARTH 31 YEARS MORE THEN ME! You obviously have no life, no one else had that problem, I think I did okay for a teen who hasn't had sex and instead of going on fan fiction reading smuts, get a job, get a life, get banged for all I care, old lady, so you NEED TO GET A LIFE. Seriously god. ._. And I tried.**

**Guest Claire , Lol thanks the old lady ^^ disagees with you though. :-P**

**Guest Anon , I'll try XD.**

**Okay sorry for the whole thing with the old lady up there, but I got mad, I don't usually explode like that :-/.**

**Cato POV: **

When I woke up, I see Clove sound asleep curled up to me her perfect, naked body pressed up to mine, and I run my fingers through her long black raven hair, smiling down at her beauty. I lean down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sliding on a pair of shorts and out of the tent. I see a spear on the log, Clove and I usually sit on, walking over to it, and saw a note 'Compliments of Finnick, hope to see you guys at dinner, welcome to paradise.~ Annie **❤'** I chuckle, picking up the spear and seeing it was in really good shape, the arrow point was sharp and the stick was strong and sturdy.

I walk along the white sand to the perfectly clear water, diving into the salt water, when I open my eyes, it's like an under water jungle, the differt colors of coral and fish. I see a flounder that was a nice size, drawing my spear back and into the fish perfectly.

Taking it to shore to see Clove in another one of my shirts which I should to because I have my luggage and she doesn't, peeling a mango with my pocket knife and smiles at me with her pearly teeth. "Hey baby." She smiles at me and cuts off a piece of mango popping it into her mouth and sets waking to me and kisses me softly, looking at the flounder. "You want me to grab a pan from Finnick and Annie's?" She asks and I nod.

"You do that and I'll start a fire." She smiles and pecks my lips again before grabbing her shorts off the branch putting them on and starts into the woods.

**Annie POV: **

I'm laying in my bed curled up to Finnick, my head was on his arm, and one of my legs were slung over his legs. I kiss his jaw softly, starting to get hungry and too lazy to get up. He squirms slightly staying asleep so I kiss up his jaw and nibble on his ear. "Finny." I whisper, receiving a grumble. "Finny..." I say and kiss down his neck slowly.

His eyes slowly open, his lips forming a small grin. "Morning Annie.." He mumbles slightly, stroking my brunette as I lick up and down his neck slowly and nibble on his neck and pulls away slightly.

"You know what would so happy baby?" I ask against his lips, resting her head on his chest.

"And what would that be?" He asks running his hands up and down my back, running them over my butt making me giggle, pecking his lips.

"I would absolutely love a banana." I say and kiss the corner of his lips. "Pleaseeeeee." I say softly.

He chuckles, and sits up reaching out the window that was right next to the bed on his side grabbing the banana from the tree right next to us handing it to me. "Would that be all Ann?" He asks stretching,standing up in the sweat pants he wears to bed.

I giggle and nod starting to peel the banana. "Yes except you forgot something." I say smiling and pointing to my lips as he leans down, kissing me softly and taking the first bite out of the banana, causing me to giggle. "Meany!" I tease as someone obviously Cato or Clove knocks on our door and I stand up in Finnicks flannel shirt andy short gray shorts opening the door.

"Hey Annie." She smiles and hugs me, I hugging her back and pulls away. "Do you have a pan I could borrow?" She asks as Finnick hands her one of ours.

"Here you are Clo, I'm guessing Cato found the spear I gave him."

She laughs and nods. "I thinknhe went fishing as soon as he found it this morning."

I smile, "That's good." I say as Finnick wraps his arms waist from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do you need anything else?" He asks kissing my ear softly and Clove shakes her head.

"Nope thanks so much maybe you could come to the beach for dinner tonight." Clove says.

I smile. "We would love to Clove." I say and Finnick nods.

"Of course we will." He says as Clove starts climbing back down.

"Thanks again!" She calls.

**I know it was kinda a filler chapter but expect some excitement in the next chapter! Okay, I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap before going to the party, Bye babes! ❤**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for being so M.I.A. This past week has been hell for me. Every morning I got up at 7;30 in the morning, got driven to a camp full of white trash for band camp. The first day being myself I forgot my flute. So I had my key and some band parent who was really nice drove me home and I grabbed it, came back marched/played until noon, then had lunch for an hour and went back to marching/playing. Until five then I had volleyball practice AT FIVE so yeah, I had to hurry up and go home change hurry up, go to practice, running and blocking and passing and just sucking the life out of me. Blah, that was ALL week. On Wednesday I got the worst sunburn on my shoulders. I know what your thinking 'Oh my god Mackie your over reacting.' OH NO I'M NOT I have blisters all over my shoulders it's so bad.**

**I just wanna say this week I'm way to lazy to answer all your comments on here I'm just way too lazy. But I read them all. The more you comment the sooner I'll update.**

**Clove POV:**

I walk back to the beach with Finnick and Annie's pan in my hand humming softly to myself. I see Cato sitting on our log with a pretty good fire going, he had the fish gutted and ready to be cooked. I smile and hand him the pan. "Finnick and Annie are gonna come over for dinner so, you're going to have to catch more fish." He nods and sets the fish in the pan, setting it onto the fire.

I get onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him softly. "You know, Clover I don't want you to feel pressure to have sex with me." He whispers against my lips. "What if you get pregnant or something?" He asks. I could tell by his facial expression that he's been thinking about this a lot in the last half hour I was gone, at Finnick and Annie's.

I take a breath. No one knows my secret besides my family and they never bring it up because it's never really been a big deal, because I only had sex once and the relationship had never turned out to be anything serious. I don't have any sexual disease so don't look at me that way.

"Cato... you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant ever." I say playing with his fingers slightly, not making eye contact with the blonde boy who has stolen my heart.

"What?" He asks confused, I can feel his icy blue eyes looking down at me.

I take in another breath, I've never had to explain this to another person my sister knows because my mother told her and she understands but the twins don't know and there's not really a reason for them to or not to because it doesn't involve them or effect them in any way. "I can't have children Cato, it's impossible I made a decision last year and I think it's the wright one so I don't wanna hear any shit from you, Okay?" I ask looking up at him seriously.

Cato tilts his head, still confused . "Okay..."

I bite my lip, trying to figure out how to explain it to him. "Cato, when I was born, I had an extra chromosome, which means if I got pregnant, my child has a 98 percent chance of being autistic or to have a really bad problems and a 90 percent chance of a miscarriage and last year I made the choice to get my tubes tied because I couldn't go through that and I just made that decision because I didn't want a child to suffer because of me..." I say closing my eyes

**Cato POV:**

I look at Clove wiping the tears running down her cheek with my thumb. "I had no idea Clover please don't cry." I murmur as Clove lays her head in the crook of my neck.

"It's okay." She whispers. "I just never told anyone that before, because my family knows already." She says softly. I nod, rubbing her back softly. I have mixed feelings about this, this would honestly be any guy's dream, fucking and no children but I see my relationship going pretty far with Clove. She's unlike any other girl I've been with, I usually go for the easy girls who act like a drive through with all guys, most girls really want me, it wasn't an issue, in high school I was the star quarterback and basketball captain, prom king, home coming king, everything. I was the typical all American guy, I guess I still am, but Clove... Clove is different, I imagine her maybe doing track or soccer, maybe volleyball, I don't think she's very popular with everyone, I think she would rather just read in the corner then go out and party, she's amazing and I might l word her.

I rub her back for an little while before she stands up, wiping her eyes. "Finn and Annie are gonna be here soon." She says and looks down at the fish in the fire, "I think we burnt it." She laughs, showing that beautiful smile that would make any guy melt.

I laugh and stand up wrapping my arms around her waist from behind kissing her cheek softly. "If you go find some fruit I'll go catch some fish." I whisper into her ear playfully causing her to giggle.

"Deal." She smiles and leans her head back kissing me softly, squeezing one of my hands before going towards the woods.

**Clove POV:**

I just told him something absolutely no one knows except my family, I just met this person two days ago and I feel like I've known him forever, he's perfect. I feel so sappy right now thinking this, I've had two boyfriends in my life, I had a major douche bag who decided to cheat on me and then I have the guy who was my best friend who took my virginity, and never talked to me again. But Cato, Cato when you first see him you think of a 'player' because he's so athletic and very very handsome. But I think he's different then that.

I see a perfect row of pineapple bushes** ((I looked it up I'm pretty sure it's a bush not a tree.)) **I take three and start back to the beach seeing Cato already has four fish cooking, "You're becoming pretty good at that." I laugh setting down the pineapple looking at Cato.

He chuckles. "Guess I am." I grab the knife and start peeling the pineapple, when I hear Annie's voice.

"But it hasn't come, that's what I'm saying!" Her voice argues. I can hear a large sigh coming from Finnick. "And I'm worried!" She basically snaps.

**Finnick POV:**

After Clove left it's been a long day, Annie said she hasn't 'bled' this month and is really worried, Annie doesn't know if you don't have your period every month or if you miss that your pregnant and I'm having a very difficult time telling her what's happening, I could've sworn I always pull out, but I don't know and I don't wanna scare off Cato and Clove because they're the only other people on the island.

Annie looks at Clove. "Have you ever not bled one month?" She asks curiously as Clove looks up, biting her lip.

"No, Annie... I haven't." She says. "Why are you asking?" She cocks one of her eyebrows.

Annie sighs. "Mine hasn't." She says as I rub her sides.

"Well, Annie you could just be late or you could have a baby growing inside you." Clove explains. Why the hell didn't I say it like that? Women know how to put it, that's why.

"Oh..." She says. "Like inside of me?" She asks.

** OMG ANNIE IS PREGNANT! Yeah so still, so sorry about not updating in forever, but if you guys get me to 70 reviews in a week I'll update twice in one day, I promise, also, If you don't get the extra chromosome basically Clove has an extra chromosome which makes her chances of a normal healthy baby really slim. The only reason I know this is because that's what my mom has and that's why I was adopted. OH AND CREE BEE I'm sorry I've been so busy lately :( So I'm sorry for not talking in a while and it's not in this chapter. Bye Babes! xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry, I've been packed on homework so much lately, and I've been busy with marching band, and volleyball. But I'm going to try to give you a good chapter. So yeah, and if you wanna say hi or something or like want a new friend you can snapchat me; clatoisamazing . Okay? Okay. Let's do this shall we?**

**So I'm skipping to a year later. Annie has already had a baby and Cato and Clove are still together.**

**Cato POV:**

It's been about one year since Clove and I got stranded on this Island with Finnick and Annie. Finnick and I built a small little cabin on the beach for Clove and I. It had a large mat that Clove and Annie weaved together for Clove and I in the corner, along with a fire in the center, we have some of Finnick and Annie's pots they gave to us, Clove has become more clingy to me, which I don't mind but we do it almost every night and morning, because there's not much else to do here but the girl is always horny, I'm surpised Finnick hasn't gotten Annie pregnant before last year and Finnick has taught me to hunt and fish better so I can do it by myself now.

I'm looking up at the ceiling, it couldn't have been 6:00 in the morning yet, because the sun isn't even up yet when I feel Clove's lips on my jaw, I smirk slightly, like I said she is always horny.

"Morning baby." She whispers in my ear and nibbles on my ear slightly, which she knows always has been my soft spot.

I chuckled. "Morning kitten." I mumbled and felt her straddle my hips, only seeing her face in the small light of our fire which was about to go out. I run my hands up and down her bare thighs, all Clove ever wore to bed was one of my old shirts and her bikini bottoms which always seem to 'fall off' when she slept but not when she's being pumbled by waves, but hey, I'm not complaining.

She leans down, licking down my neck slowly, making me shudder and moan softly. I move my hands to her ass, cupping it, as she starts grinding her bare core against me, making me groan and squeeze her ass hard. "God Clo." I moan. I can feel her smirk against my lips.

"I bet I could get you off, just by doing this." She says against my lips. I hate to admit it, but she was probably right, when we're in this position and she's on top of me... it's bad. But being as cocky and dominant as I am, I flipped her over, sucking roughly on her neck, while she lets out her soft moans which drive me crazy, I roughly shove two of my fingers into her dripping heat , making her throw her head back.

I smirk and pump my fingers in and out of her roughly. "And I bet I could get you off just like this kitten." I mumble against her lips. I can faintly hear 'Fuck you' mumbled through all her loud moans.

"More." She groans desperately, bucking her hips up trying to get more relief. I smirk and slowly keep adding more fingers inside of her until I'm fisting her hard. She my name loud and I smirk once I feel her tightening around my fist, and pulled my fist out.

Her eyes, snap open to a glare. "Who's the tease now?" She raises one of her eyebrows making me chuckle. "I'm about to start rubbing myself if you don't finish your job." She threatens.

I smile innocently and slowly trail my fingers up her dripping wet inner thigh. "That would be so hot." I mumble against her lips and nip her bottom lip playfully.

She rolls her glared eyes and slowly runs her fingers down her own stomach as I watch in awe, as she slips three of her petite fingers inside of herself, pumping them in and out rapidly. I feel myself start to get hard, watching her fingers go in and out of herself.

After only about thirty seconds I couldn't take it anymore, moving her fingers and slowly licks up and down her soaked labias, I kept teasing her enterance with my tongue until she grabbed the roots of my blonde hair, to make my tonge enter her. I moved my tongue in and out of her roughly until I felt her getting close again, so I quickly pulled out my boxers and thrusted into her without hesitation, both of us letting out loud moans of pleasure as I pounded into her rapidly. She muffled my moans by kissing me deeply, slipping her tongue in my mouth immediately, I take hand fulls of the cold sand, gripping them hard as she tightens around me I couldn't help but orgasm, moaning her name so loud as she came also. As I rolled off of her, my breathing became panting, trying to slow my heart down.

She curls up to me without hesitation, closing her eyes again, "I love you." She mumbles before going into a deep sleep again.

I smile and kiss her forehead, wrapping my arms around her, "I love you too kitten." I mumble before falling asleep myself.

**Finnick POV:**

Annie absolute adores our son, she loves holding him, cuddling with him, feeding, bathing, and even when he wakes up in the middle of the night, she'll sing to him, rocking him back to sleep in the rocking chair Cato built and Clove supervised him building. He's been with us for about three full moons, which means he's three months and Annie still hasn't picked out a name for him, she said a name will come to her when a name will come to her. I'm not one to object to anything Annie says but calling our child 'Bubby' for the rest of his life, isn't really that smart of an idea.

I woke up a little after the sun had risen so probably 7:00 in the morning to hear Annie humming to 'Bubby' while he was drinking her milk. I smile and sat up in our bed stretching looking at them, Annie was in her own little world, not even noticing I got up, which I kind of didn't mind, because I love watching the most beautiful woman in the world with the most cutest baby in the world together.

I stood up and walked over to Annie kissing her forehead. "Morning Ann." I smile and kiss 'Bubby's' head. "Morning little dude." I say as she looks up at me slowly, not really wanting to take her eyes off of our son and kisses me softly.

"I picked a name." She smiles proudly.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

**OKAY! So as you can see I read up ony amut to make it better, but please no hate, and I want YOU guys to pick the name, tell me what you want Finnick and Annie's baby's name to be and I'll decide the one I like best! I really hope you guys like that chapter! Bye babes! Xoxox **


End file.
